


passed down like folk songs, our love lasts so long

by AspenRoman



Series: tyzula one shots [10]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Bisexual Ty Lee (Avatar), Childhood Friends, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Pirates, Princesses, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenRoman/pseuds/AspenRoman
Summary: When they're both 5, Azula declares she wants to play pirates instead of princesses and Ty Lee is helpless to stop her.When they're thirty-five, they tell their children tales of pirates and princesses and the magic of love.These are those moments and everything in between.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: tyzula one shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937983
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	passed down like folk songs, our love lasts so long

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the song "seven" by taylor swift :)
> 
> few notes: this song is very queer-coded for me so i was like damn i gotta write. it's really just a stream of consciousness stuff so it's only a one shot. hope you all enjoy it nonetheless / i also dont edit lol

They are only five, but Ty Lee cannot imagine a better best friend. Ty Lee has only been in Azula's life for three years, but her statement still stands. They spend every day together, they're even in the same kindergarten class. Most of the time, Azula's guards let them play without interference and they can do whatever they want. Azula's palace is a zillion times bigger than Ty Lee's house and she spends every possible second over there.

"Ty," Azula says one day as they're sitting on her bed.

Ty Lee looks up from the dolls in her hands, "Yes, Zula?"

Azula bites her lip, eyes wide as she leans in to whisper, "Can we play pirates?"

Ty Lee tilts her head, "But we always play princesses! Who doesn't want to be a princess?"

"Me, I want to be a pirate," Azula scowls and crosses her tiny arms.

Not wanting to anger her, Ty Lee dutifully nods, "Okay, Captain Azula."

Azula giggles and then looks around the room. Without warning, she grabs Ty Lee's hand and jumps off the bed, pulling the taller girl with her. Ty Lee stumbles a bit but giggles as Azula races across the room. 

"Where are we going?" Ty Lee smiles.

"Shh, we're going to secret pirate land," Azula tells her and then opens the door to her closet. The closet is spacious, but far from a walk-in. It's big enough to comfortably fit the two children but with little extra room. Plopping down on the ground, Azula waits for Ty Lee to follow her lead. A moment later, Ty Lee does so and Azula keeps holding one of her hands.

"Close the door, no one else can go to pirate land with us," Azula declares. Ty Lee resolutely nods and quietly shuts the closet door. The two are suddenly plunged into total darkness and Ty Lee squeaks in surprise. Before Ty Lee can say anything else, Azula lights her free hand up and an orange fireball appears.

"Woah," Ty Lee's eyes widen to a comical size, "you can firebend!"

"Shh, Father doesn't know," Azula whispers, "if he finds out, I won't be able to play as much."

"What? Why?" Ty Lee pouts.

"I don't know, but Zuzu can firebend and all he does is train now," Azula tells her, "so this is our secret okay? Along with pirate land."

"Cross my heart, won't tell no other," Ty Lee smiles toothily.

"Okay, so I'm going to be Captain Azula, you can be my First Mate, hmm, or you can be a siren! Oh yeah, you're a siren," Azula declares.

Ty Lee tilts her head, "A...siren? Like a firetruck."

"No, dummy, Uncle told me that sirens are like really pretty mermaids and they hang out with pirates all the time. You should be a siren!" Azula says.

Ty Lee feels her face flush but doesn't know why, "Okay, Zula. I think you're really pretty too."

"Well, duh, I'm the prettiest. But I'm a pirate captain, so that means you get to be a siren, okay?" At Ty Lee's nod, Azula smiles, "Okay and we need a cool story."

"You come up with it, Zula, I'm not good at that stuff," Ty Lee pouts.

Azula squeezes her hand, "It's okay. It's gonna be a really good story. Once Upon A Time there lived a cool Pirate Captain named Azula and she was best friends with a siren named Ty Lee..."

And as Azula speaks, Ty Lee can't help but stare at her in utter captivation.

* * *

They are seven when they play pirates for the first time in years. In the years past, Ozai had found out about Azula's bending skill and the girls have been spending less and less time together. Whenever they hung out, they mostly watch movies or play outside, but they never re-enter that closet.

Until now that is.

It's a regular Tuesday afternoon and Azula lays parallel to Ty Lee, both of the girls staring at the ceiling. A movie drones on from Azula's new television but it's clear neither girl is paying attention. Azula makes a noise of annoyance and Ty Lee turns to look at her. Following her lead, Azula turns off to face her friend.

"Why doesn't Mai want to hang with us anymore?" Azula complains, "She just wants to hang out with Zuzu."

"She told me she has a crush on him," Ty Lee giggles, "she thinks he's cute."

"Ew, he probably has cooties," Azula scrunches her nose, "I can't believe she likes him."

"I mean, I guess he's cute-" Azula hits Ty Lee on the arm and she squeals, "cute in like a gross way. In like an icky way. He's gross. Definitely."

"Please stop crushing after my brother or I'm going to make you mop the poop deck," Azula frowns.

"The what?"

"The poop deck? On a pirate ship?"

Ty Lee makes a face, "That sounds gross."

"Exactly."

"...Do you want to play pirates, Azula?" Ty Lee asks hesitantly.

Usually, Azula is the one to initiate what they're playing and dictate everything. This time, Ty Lee takes a risk and after a second of thinking, Azula nods. Ty Lee grabs her by the hand and they race across the room and into the closet. It's a tighter squeeze this time, but they manage it just fine. Their knees knock against each other as they face each other and Ty Lee gently closes the door.

"Light please," Ty Lee requests.

Instantly, Azula's free hand lights up a bright blue and Ty Lee cannot help the gasp of surprise this time. The entire room is cascaded in the cool color and Ty Lee watches the flames flicker.

"You're so cool, Zula," Ty Lee tells her.

And at her words, Azula's face heats up and for the life of her, she can't figure out why.

* * *

They are thirteen and Ty lee has not seen Azula in days. They're both almost done with elementary school and about to graduate, but Azula keeps ditching her when they're supposed to hangout. It's a Tuesday when Ty Lee finally gathers the courage to enter the palace (the guards all know who she is at this point) and knock on her door. After firmly knocking and with no response, Ty Lee takes a deep breath.

"Please don't be naked," Ty Lee calls before turning the door handle and entering the room. 

The entire room is empty, with Azula's bed neatly made and her cellphone resting on the top of the sheets. It doesn't even look like the Princess had been inside and if Ty Lee wasn't as observant as she was, she would've left immediately. Instead, she waits a second and hears a soft sniffling coming from the closet. Cautiously, Ty lee makes her way to the closet and sees blue light through the cracked door.

"Zula, it's me, I'm coming to pirate land, okay?" Ty Lee says softly.

Ty Lee opens the door and meets no resistance. As she looks inside of the closet, her eyes instantly find the shaking form of her best friend. Azula's hair is slipping from her traditional top-knot and fat tears run down her face. A dark bruise mars the left side of her cheek and Azula's shoulders shake as she tries to calm down. Ty Lee doesn't understand why someone could hurt her Zula, why someone would hit the best thing in her life. Azula looks so scared and so small that Ty Lee feels her heart shatter.

"Oh Agni," Ty Lee murmurs before entering the closet and wrapping her arms around Azula. They're even bigger than the last time they were there, and their shoulders bump against the wall clumsily but Ty Lee doesn't care. And even though Azula normally hates physical affection, she melts into her best friend and Ty Lee hugs her hard.

"Are you okay, Zula? What happened?" Ty Lee asks.

Azula sniffles, "Nothing. I was just being dumb. Can you close the door?"

Ty Lee nods and gently closes the door. Azula doesn't meet her eyes and stares intently at the blue, flickering fireball in her hand. Ty Lee waits a few minutes as the Princess calms herself down.

"Do you want to tell me what happened, Pirate Captain Azula?" Ty Lee tries.

"Father keeps getting mad at me and I don't know why," Azula rants, "I do everything he asks, unlike Zuko. And our fuddy-duddy uncle keeps coddling him, even though he's two years older than me. You know Iroh got me a doll for my birthday? A doll!"

"I'm sorry, Zula," Ty Lee says, by now she has learned that there is nothing more Azula hates than being called Princess, "that must be hard."

"It's so stupid," Azula grumbles.

"I love you," Ty Lee blurts out and Azula turns and shoots her a confused look.

"What does that mean?" Azula asks in genuine confusion.

"Uh, well my mom used to say that to me and my sisters, it's like I care about you," Ty Lee explains, "and well, you're my best friend so I thought I would say it."

"So it means care, right?" Azula says, "If I said I love you to the Moon and to Saturn, then that means I care about you a lot, right?"

Ty Lee's eyes widen, "That's a lot, like that's really far away."

"Am I right or wrong?" Azula continues and ignores Ty Lee's comment.

Ty Lee nods, "I think you're right."

"Well, okay. I love you to the Moon and to Saturn," Azula declares, "you're my best friend. When I'm a Pirate Captain, Mai and Zuko are going to clean the poop deck everyday while we watch and make fun of them."

Ty Lee giggles and knocks her head gently against Azula's, "I love you to the Moon and to Saturn too, Zula. Are you okay?"

Azula sniffles again before wiping her eyes, "If anyone asked, I wasn't crying. Not me. Okay?"

Ty Lee nods and Azula smiles, "Okay, let's go. The chefs bought sweet tea today."

Ty Lee lets go of her best friend and helps her stand up. Together, the two leave the darkness of the closet and walk back into the warmth of the room before dashing down the halls like kids again. If Ty Lee could bottle a feeling and keep it alive forever, she'd keep this one.

Unfortunately, the feeling fades faster than she expected.

* * *

They are fourteen when Ozai dies. And Ty Lee watches her face change on the phone, as Azula's normally schooled expression fades into one of horror and shock. Without warning, Azula gets up from her bed and heads into the small closet. At this age, she has a walk-in on the other side of the room, but she always retreats to the original closet.

"Zula?" Ty Lee asks in confusion, "Why are you back in the closet, I mean, pirate land?"

There's no response and that's when Ty Lee realizes it's serious. She quickly pauses the movie they have on and walks over to the closed closet door. She tries to open it, but it doesn't even budge.

For the first time, Azula has locked the closet. 

"Okay, I'm going to sit here," Ty Lee tells her and sits on the wall adjacent to the closet door, "until you want to come out and we can talk about it."

No response again. There's no sounds at all in the room except their breathing for a few minutes. Azula doesn't even try and break the quiet and although Ty Lee knows there's a large possibility she might get burnt, she decided to speak again.

"I love you to the Moon and to Saturn," Ty Lee whispers.

"Love you," is the quiet response and hope sparks in Ty Lee's chest.

"Come here, Zula," Ty Lee requests.

Wordlessly, the door clicks open and Azula comes out to sit next to her. Ty Lee can see the tears in her eyes and doesn't even hesitate to pull Azula onto her lap and into a giant hug. Azula wraps herself around her best friend and hugs her tightly, and Ty Lee makes no comment when she feels the tears fall onto her shirt.

"Father is dead," Azula murmurs, "he died in a car accident ten minutes ago."

"Oh Agni," Ty Lee says and the moment is too reminiscent for her of what happened last year, "what do you want me to do?"

Ty Lee knows Azula isn't that good at emotions or feelings, but together the two had been working through everything. At times like this, though, Azula feels like a stranger to her. Ty Lee has no idea what the right thing to do would be.

"Just hold me," Azula mumbles, "please."

"Always," Ty Lee confirms.

Ty Lee doesn't know much about grief, but she has an overwhelming love for the girl in her arms and is determined to do anything to protect her. She hopes it's mutual.

* * *

They are sixteen when Ty Lee is kicked off of the cheer squad for being unable to pay the mandatory squad fees. Ty Lee manages to keep it together long enough to get to Azula's room, before collapsing in the smaller girl's arms. They fall to the ground in front of the original closet, and Azula holds Ty Lee tightly as she cries. It's far from pretty, with snot dribbling and a lot of hiccupping, but Azula never once complains.

It is only then that Azula realizes perhaps their love is stronger than she thought.

When Ty Lee has managed to run out of tears, Azula orders them food and helps tuck her into the massive queen bed. Ty Lee giggles at Azula's fussiness and when Azula lays down next to her, Ty Lee rests her head on her shoulder. Azula chooses some cheesy movie about a princess and a knight that makes her want to gag, but Ty Lee laughs and smiles the entire time and Azula knows she made the right choice.

 _Agni, I sound like fucking Zuko,_ Azula bemoans in her head as the movie ends. She turns her head to Ty Lee, only to see the girl completely asleep and loudly snoring. Unable to resist the urge to snort, Azula just shakes her head slightly before relaxing into the bed. It looks like she would be stuck in her position for the night, might as well get as comfortable as she could.

The next day, Ty Lee gets word from the captain that she's back on the team and that a mysterious benefactor paid her dues. When she comes to Azula that night completely wound up with excitement, Azula knows that any amount of money is worth seeing Ty Lee smile. _Agni, I've got it bad._

* * *

They are seventeen when Azula kisses Ty Lee for the first time. It's been a long time coming and both of the girls know it. Ty Lee was going on and on about a cheerleading routine that Azula couldn't help but lean in and kiss her. It's hardly a perfect kiss, Ty Lee is mid-speech and the two girls are horribly unexperienced. Still when Ty Lee closes her eyes and relaxes into the kiss, Azula thinks the moment is perfect. Without hesitation, Azula wraps one hand around Ty Lee's waist and the other behind her head. Backing her up against the closet door, Ty Lee accidentally releases a moan that stops the kiss.

"Um, where did you learn that?" is the first thing Ty Lee says to her.

"I have a few more tricks up my sleeve," Azula smirks.

Ty Lee just smiles, all starry-eyed, "Okay, let's see what you got."

Then, Azula kisses her again and again and again.

* * *

They are twenty and fighting about the _stupidest_ thing and Azula can't even remember what it was but Ty Lee is crying and Azula doesn't know what to do. Ty Lee screams in frustration as Azula reaches her arms out to embrace her.

"You cannot blame this shit on Ozai, Azula," Ty Lee cries, "this was all you."

"Ty, c'mon," Azula tries.

Ty Lee shakes her head, "No. I'm done this time, for real. It's over, Azula."

Without warning, Ty Lee walks out of her bedroom and Azula is helpless to stop her. All she can do is stare in shock and when she finally regains her sense, Ty Lee is long gone. Azula storms across her childhood bedroom and slams open the door to her closet. There's nothing pretty about what she does, as she screams ferociously into the void until all the anger has left her body.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Azula snarls at herself as she begins to pace her bedroom. They're not kids anymore and hiding in the closet won't do anything for her. Still, she has to find a way to make up for what she did. It only takes her an hour before she exits her bedroom in the middle of the night and heads to the gardens.

When the sun rises, Azula is almost done with her spontaneous project. Throughout the entire night, she began to weed the flowerbeds that Ty Lee always complained about and replaced all the dying flowers with new ones. Dirt is caked onto her hands and underneath her nails, but the garden looks better than it has in years. Azula's second-favorite red shirt is stained with grass and mud, but she can't find it in herself to care. 

She doesn't think it'll be enough, but she has to try. Before Azula can call Ty Lee though, she hears someone clear their voice and turns to look behind her. There stands Ty Lee with puffy eyes and a sad smile.

"Sorry for being a bitch," Azula says instantly.

"Sorry for being a bitch back," Ty Lee weakly smiles, "I took it too far."

"We break up all the time," Azula comments, "everyone knows that. As long as you always come back to me, that's the only thing that matters."

Ty Lee wipes at one of her eyes as she approaches, "Of course, Zula. What are you working on?"

"You always wanted there to be new flowers," Azula tells her, "so I thought I would surprise you."

"You're the sweetest," Ty Lee exclaims and peppers her face with kisses, "thank you, thank you."

"Of course, Ty," Azula basks in her attention, "you know, I think they'll tell stories about us."

"Oh? And why's that?" Ty Lee asks and kneels down next to her.

"Like folklore, y'know, maybe our love will always be passed on," as she speaks Azula realizes the absolute sappiness of her words but Ty Lee seems to love it and squeezes her dirtied hand.

"I like the sound of that," Ty Lee smiles.

* * *

They are both thirty-five and sitting outside in the garden when it happens. Their youngest, Kazumi is running around with flowers in her hands as their oldest, Lu Ten, watches from besides their feet. Ty Lee leans on her wife as Azula carefully watches their daughter run around in case any danger may arise.

"Mother, Mama, can you tell me a story?" Lu Ten asks.

"Ooh, a story! Tell me a story," Kazumi races over, clearly getting her energy from her Mama.

"What do you want to see in this story?" Ty Lee asks, "I'm sure your Mother will come up with something amazing."

Azula playfully rolls her eyes but presses a kiss to the top of Ty Lee's head as the kids think. It's not long before Lu Ten looks up at Azula with bright, hopeful eyes, "Can you tell me a story about princes and princesses? Like what it used to be like?"

Azula hums but before she can speak, her daughter interrupts, "That's lame, I want to hear about pirates and sword-fighting!"

Ty Lee giggles at their banter and Azula just sighs, "Children, how about I tell a story with both of those in it?"

"You can do that?" Kazumi says, wide-eyed.

Azula nods and resists the urge to laugh, "Now, come sit."

Dutifully, her two children sit in front of them. As they get comfortable, Ty Lee reaches out and smooths over Kazumi's wild hair as Azula thinks of a story. 

"Did your Mama ever tell you about pirate land?" Azula asks and the children quickly shake their heads, "We used to visit there all the time."

"Your Mother was an excellent pirate," Ty Lee confirms.

"You were a pirate," Kazumi says in awe.

This time, Azula breaks her normally stoic expression to chuckle, "I was indeed. And when children were naughty, I made them mop the poop deck."

At her words, both of her kids make sounds of disgust and Ty lee bursts out into laughter. Gently squeezing her wife's waist, Azula smiles at the kids, "And your Mother was the most beautiful mermaid I've ever seen."

"Mermaid, siren, same difference," Ty Lee whispers in her ear and Azula pinches her.

"They don't know that word yet," Azula whispers back, "I don't want to risk them googling it and seeing inappropriate images."

Ty Lee shakes her head with a toothy smile before leaning her head on Azula's shoulder and snuggling closer. The children stare up at Azula with their complete attention and Azula feels a sudden sense of peace wash over her.

"Anyways, are you ready for the story?" At the children's nods, Azula begins her story, "Once Upon A Time, there lived a Pirate Captain named Azula and she was best friends with a mermaid named Ty Lee..."


End file.
